


I found some stardust that led me right to you

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows he needs to watch Sam's back if his pain in the ass little brother doesn't even notice someone following him around campus the whole day. </p><p>Even if this someone is his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found some stardust that led me right to you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gorgeous fanart of the most amazing petit-madame. You can find here art at her DeviantArt (http://petite-madame.deviantart.com/). The picture in question I found on tumblr here: http://buttheyrebrothers.tumblr.com/post/124073233021/cyberdelph-wonderful-piece-of-art-by
> 
> Song lyrics by Tegan and Sara - Closer.

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_  
_All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?_  
 _Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer_  
 _Here comes the rush before the touch, come a little closer_

It’s been seven months, two weeks and three days since his carefully built card house came crushing down on him. He had known that people made really bad anchors, had painfully learned it when he had been barely four years old. But he dared anyone not to fall for the toothless and dimpled smile Sammy had given him right from the start. The toddler had laughed as bright as the sun and all the cold places in Dean’s heart had started to warm again, the embers smoldering until flames grew and by the time Sam had grown bigger than even Dean and their dad it had become a wildfire burning in his chest. And then a flood had come to take Sam away and put out the blaze.

The days afterwards had been nothing but a haze. Distinct impressions his alcohol fueled brain had somehow decided to hold onto. Mostly it is pain he remembers because it never left him, an ever present but distinct ache in his bones. It is a surprise he held out as long as he did. But now he had enough. Hell, he had had enough on his birthday when one minute before midnight his phone had finally rung. Dean had already lost all hope at this point and had tried to drown his sorrows in something that tasted more bitter than his regrets. He wished he hadn’t because in his incapacitated state it had taken him way too long to find the ringing phone and when he finally had found it, nearly shouting a desperate “Sammy!” in to the receiver, the other line had already died.

It had still taken him another month to gather the courage and formulate a plan. He had gotten some clothes he thought would say ‘super-smart-college-kid’ which meant he was now wearing a straight cut jeans with no holes or dirt on it (and no blood stains, god forbid) as well as a red sweater jacket with white stripes that made him look like some strange hybrid between jock and dork. Dean thought he looked majorly stupid and like a twelve-year old but apparently the chicks here seemed to dig that look because he could see the barely hidden glances they threw his way and hear their girlish giggles all over the campus.

Because that’s where he currently is. Stanford University. Sammy’s new home.

So he wouldn’t care about college girls, no matter how much this thought pains him. He is a man on a mission. Find your little brother and make sure he is okay. This is his job. The most important job he ever had and he would be damned if something stupid like college or a seeming estrangement would keep him from doing the only thing he had been ever good at. Looking out for his pain in the ass little brother. And if his heart does this strange thing where it suddenly beats frantically and he feels this swooping sensation in his stomach whenever he sees the unruly mop of brown hair sticking out of the faceless crowd – no one needed to be the wiser about it. It could very well be born out of fear because seriously, could Sam be anymore careless? Any moment something could attack him and what then?

It just hardens Dean’s resolve that Sam needed him to watch his back if his brother doesn’t even notices that someone is following him the whole day. And that’s exactly what Dean is doing. He goes to the same lectures as Sam – always careful to hide in the back but to keep his brother in his line of vision all the time. Sometimes he even catches himself getting caught up in what the professor is saying in front of the class. Especially the lecture about mythology is pretty cool and the tiny white haired man who practically jumps through the rows in his passionate retelling of the French Revolution has him on his toes the whole time.

It’s easier to stay hidden from Sam during these times because it seems that Sam – being the overachiever that he is – writes down every word that is being said. It is way more challenging once they leave the lecture hall and students are milling around them, making it hard for Dean to keep his eyes on Sam but his body out of sight from him. That he somehow still manages makes him proud and somewhat terrified at the same time – if he can stay under Sam’s radar any demon could as well. The thought alone makes him want to storm up to Sam and demand that he comes home with Dean _right the fuck now_ so that his big brother can keep him safe. He wants to yell that this is not how their dad had raised them. He wants to ask Sam if all these years of hard training had been for nothing. He wants to remind him of their mum and how easily a precious life can be lost, even if he swore to himself to never talk about her ever again.

He is so deep in his internal rant he doesn’t even see that Sam had come to a halt outside the math building so he is running right into him, nearly knocking them both to the ground.

“Dean, how long do you want to keep this up? I’m this close to make you sit in the library for hours.” comes the fond voice of his pain in the ass little brother and all Dean can do is look up into those hazel eyes he had missed like the perfect dream you only had once but keep chasing your whole life (he is still not used to having to look up and still feels betrayed by it). He is at a loss for what to say so he just allows himself to look instead, drinking Sam in like a thirsty man in the dessert who has finally found some water.

When there is no reaction from Dean besides an unblinking stare Sam starts to look unsure. He whispers “Dean?” in a small voice and he sounds so lost it breaks Dean out of his stupor, always the big brother who wants to reassure Sam.

“You knew I was here? Why didn’t you say anything?” he demands to know instead, feeling like he was the butt of some joke he certainly doesn’t get.

“I was hoping you would _talk_ to me instead of _stalking_ me.” Now it’s Sam turn to sound angry and maybe he is right. In hindsight it probably wasn’t the most mature thing to do but Dean just had no way to be sure that Sam would’ve wanted to talk to him at all and the rejection was something Dean couldn’t have handled. Lost in his thoughts again he nearly misses what Sam says next.

“I didn’t wanna scare you away. I missed you too much for risking losing you again. Jerk.”

And these words right there are all Dean wanted to hear but never allowed himself to hope. So he does what he wanted to do since he had arrived at campus – what he had wanted to do for years if he was honest with himself – and throws his arms around Sam’s neck, saying with smirk “I thought I taught you ‘ _No chick flick moments_ ’. Bitch.” before kissing him with all he’s got.


End file.
